Bailey the Face Paint Hero
is a video game series created by and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment since July 17th, 2001. History In 1997, after the success of the Collin the Speedy Boy franchise, Warner Bros. wanted to do another game franchise. This time, they centered the franchise around a Hispanic-American Face Paint, which was unique. (W.I.P) Characters Main *'Jessíca Paintínez/Bailey Paintowski' (voiced by Kat Cressida from 2001 until 2004 and Jessica DiCicco since 2006) - a beautiful, cute and adventurous Face Paint who leaves her own world to save the world. She is the main character. It was revealed that she was raised on a Face Paint version of Mexico before moving to Face-Tropolis and has a Mexican/Spanish/American accent. She appears to have a Mexican-American skin and traits. **'Battie' (voiced by Ryan Drummond) - a male adorable-looking funny bat who aids Bailey on her journey. Supporting *'Jaidynn Fuller' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - a Face Paint who is Bailey's best friend. *'Brimstone Armadilbear' (voiced by Michael Clarke Duncan until his death in 2012 and Kevin Michael Richardson since then) - an armadillo/bear hybrid who also helps Bailey on some of her journeys. He was Ryker's best friend until Ryker turned evil. *'Jade Faciania' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - a Face Paint who is Bailey's other best friend and later love interest. * Antagonists *'Ryker' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - a deadly snake/tiger hybrid who is the main antagonist of the series. **'John, Todd and Stacy' (voiced by Tom Kenny, Richard Steven Horvitz and Tara Strong, respectively) - three idiotic parrots who are Ryker's henchmen. They, along with Battie, are the comic reliefs of the series. *'Bayla Tatozina' (voiced by Jill Talley) - a Tattoo witch who often tries to turn Face-Tropolis into her own world. *original *'Fhwog' - a carnivorous frog with scorpion's tail who is one of the deadliest species. *'Demonic' - a casino-owning devil who forces whoever loses to him to be forever bond to him. game he is the villain of, 5th or 6th * Games *'' '' (2001) *'' 2'' (2004) *''Bailey the Face Paint Hero 3'' (2006) *''Bailey's Back'' (2008) *''Bailey the Face Paint Hero: Mechanical Chaos'' (2010) *''Bailey the Face Paint Hero: Beyond Face-Tropolis'' (2012) *''Bailey the Face Paint Hero and the Curse of Black Dragon of Death'' (2016) *''Battie'' (2018, prequel to the first game) *''Bailey the Face Paint Hero: The Rise of The Evil Pterod-raptor'' (2018) *''Bailey Face-Tropolis Trilogy'' (2020) * Television adaption See Bailey the Face Paint Hero. Movies Trivia *The first two games are rated T for Teen, while the remainder of the games are rated E10+. **Surprisingly, the XBLA remakes of those two games are rated E10+. *Interestingly, unlike the Collin the Speedy Boy series, this series lacks the slapstick genre and isn't as comedic as that series. *The first game was Nintendo 64 exclusive, while the remainder games were multi-platform. *Bailey, according to Battie, isn't her real name, as it is her name in Face Tropolis, as her real name was revealed to be Jessíca Paintínez. *2018 will mark the first time that two games from the franchises were released in a same year. *An another franchise centered on Face Paints, titled Good Ol' Magic, was released five years later. *This is the third franchise from WBIE, after Collin the Speedy Boy and The Dinosaur Princess. Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Video games Category:E10+ Category:T-rated Games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Franchises Category:Warner Bros. Category:AT&T